Positive-feed drilling machines simultaneously feed (or translate) the drill-bit as it rotates to drill a hole in a part. Typically, positive-feed drilling machines require two times the length of the drill-bit in vertical clearance. This is due to the fact that the spindle of the positive-feed drilling machine is in-line with the drill-bit. This can be problematic when a hole needs to be drilled in a part having limited vertical access.
A positive-feed drilling machine is needed which will overcome one or more issues of one or more of the current positive-feed drilling machines.